Why I'm Still Breathing
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: The war over! Everyone now can live in peace. After dying and coming back to life, Harry tries to figure out his reason for being alive again.


Written for **Slytherin's Common Room Prompt**

Prompt for June 30th: "**I know there's a Reason I'm Alive**"

Character: **Harry P.**

**Thanks to Tiff once again for being a wonderful beta! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POOTER. DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Why I'm Still Breathing<strong>**"**

When he had heard the yells and screams of victory from behind him, Harry knew he had won.

He had survived the Killing Curse again.

Not that he wasn't happy, he was...

It was just that he knew there was a reason why he was still alive.

Aside from choosing to live again, there has got to be another reason why.

It was something he didn't know yet.

But he knew that if he patiently waited, the answer would come.

A week had passed by.

Love one's that they loss to the war were given their due honours.

Harry gave a few short words and it lifted the spirits of everyone who was there.

Hermione and Ron were just as happy as he was that the war is finally over.

Before they all had to leave, Harry wandered around the castle.

He was trying to see if he could find the reason why he was still alive.

"_I know that I shouldn't look. But maybe luck will be nice and help me..."_ Harry thought.

Though he knew from the start that he wouldn't be able to find it, he still tried.

After an hour, he went back to the courtyard.

Everyone was there.

Some were in big groups.

Others in smaller groups of three or four.

Harry watched in silence how many of his friends and family had survived with him.

It was sad that Sirius, Fred, and Collin had died.

There were others too.

But maybe that was the price for the greater good.

Harry didn't like thinking that he had to sacrifice lives in order to have peace.

But he knew that it was impossible.

Voldemort was not the type of being who he could talk peace with.

Hermione left her circle and stood next to Harry.

"Hermione, I feel as if I have been given divine reasons why I'm still alive. Why I'm still here and all." He told her.

"Everyone feels the same way, Harry. Believe it or not, I do too." She told him.

Harry turned to her and saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

They knew for some reason that everyone was feeling the way they felt.

Harry stood up and went to the Great Hall.

Or what was left of the Great Hall.

He watched in silence a flashback of the action that took place within the four walls of the Hall.

He smiled when he remembered how everyone screamed and yelled for joy when they won.

He left the hall and went to the back part of the castle.

He stood in front of the entrance to the dark forest.

The place gave him so many memories from his first year up to present.

He turned to his side and saw Hagrid's hut.

Half of the roof was gone and the door was nowhere to be seen.

He went inside and smiled to himself.

"_I know that there is a reason I'm alive and I will know what it is."_ He told himself.

He wasn't the type to give up after all.

Harry went back to the courtyard.

He saw everyone waiting for him.

They smiled at him and knew that everything was going to be alright then on.

As they made their way to King's Cross, Harry saw the Slytherins that chose to fight with them.

Draco was one of those who chose to fight for the better good.

Pansy, Blaise, and Theodor were with him.

They had a carriage of their own.

"I heard that they asked to be given their own ride." Hermione whispered.

Harry simply smiled.

"It's good that they were given their own. I'm sure that they are feeling the way we do. and just like me, they might also be looking for the reason why they are still alive and breathing." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and smiled back.

When they all got to King's Cross, everyone went into groups and talked.

The remaining Slytherins kept to themselves.

Harry knew that one of the reasons he was alive was to get rid of hostility among the houses.

Well, that was one of _his_ reasons that is.

He made his way across the platform and all eyes glanced Harry's way.

The Slytherins turned and watched Harry getting closer and closer to them.

Harry stopped two feet away from Malfoy.

"Potter." Draco said.

Harry nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad that you did what you did. I know it was hard for you to do so. Believe it or not, I know." Harry said.

"We know. What you did from the beginning to the very end was something no one who cares about themselves would ever do." Pansy said.

"You have constantly stopped the Dark Lord every time he tried." Blaise spoke.

"And because of that, we will be eternally grateful." added Theodor.

With that, The three male snakes bowed and Pansy curtsied.

"You don't have to be grateful or anything. I didn't win this war alone. We all helped each other." Harry said and suddenly became quiet.

The four looked at each other then back at Harry.

"Potter? Are you alright?" Draco asked.

Everyone who was nearby turned to see Harry standing there, frozen.

Then suddenly, he smiled.

"Now I understand. I don't have a reason to still be alive." Harry began.

The people around were confused.

"I have many reasons to be alive. For my friends, my family, and for myself." Harry said.

Everyone understood and nodded.

Harry extended his hand to Draco.

"Have a good summer. And see you at the start of our last term." Harry said.

Draco looked at him then at his hand.

He smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"You too, Potter." Draco said.

The train came and everyone boarded the train.

They all knew that they have their reasons to live and to continue on leaving.

Just like Harry said.

For their family, their friends, and themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcome. ^_^**


End file.
